The Fall To Heaven
by Scarlet Tears
Summary: If trust builds friendships, and friendships biuld bonds, then supppose unpopularity builds even stronger connections. This fic will touch on some unheard of ideas


The Fall To Heaven  
  
Lily's POV  
  
Ch. 1 through Lily's Eyes  
  
9:00 A. M. Monday, Sep. 2, 7th year  
  
I brushed my flaming red hair back and sat in front of my mirror. I was popular, after all, and I had to look good. If you had the whole female population of Hogwarts looking up to you, you'd understand. I was also Head Girl. Now, this doesn't mean I'm a geek, so I always turn in my assignments, there's always a geek willing to do it for me if I put in a good word for them. The best part is, the teachers think I'm doing it. I heard a crash from down in the common room. Potter and Black no doubt. No there's an unpleasant subject, James Potter and Sirius Black, the biggest geeks known to mankind. And their two little friends, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, are no better. I don't pretend to know them, someone as popular as me is never even seen talking to people like Potter. No people of my status hung out with boys like Andrew Weasley and Severus Snape. Now I've confused you, right? Well, when we first came to this school, 7 years ago, Malfoy and Snape were already friends, but, strangely enough, the sorting hat put Malfoy in Slytherin, while putting Snape in Gryffindor. Snape was immediately popular, Malfoy and Snape are still friends, but when your popular in this school, houses don't matter much. And Andrew Weasley? You guessed it, Arthur Weasley little brother.  
  
"Would You guys shut the fuck up" I shouted from the balcony overlooking where Potter and his gang of geeks.  
  
"Oh, sorry, did we disturb your beauty sleepy?" Sirius shouted back.  
  
"Lay off her Sirius" James Said.  
  
"Awwww, does Prongsie have a crush on Lily?" Sirius said in an annoyingly high voice.  
  
"No, I wouldn't stoop that low." James replied.  
  
"Wouldn't stoop that low?! Have you forgotten who the geek is?" I shouted down to him.  
  
"No, I wouldn't stoop low enough like a complete ditz"  
  
"Listen James Potter, you say anything like that again and I swear I will come down there and fuck you up so much you won't be able to remember anything, much less be a teachers pet" I said in my most threatening voice. He just stared at me dumbfounded. Another battle won by me. Trusting that now I had gotten my point across, I had a feeling that they wouldn't be bugging me anymore.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" my roommate and best friend, Gabby, asked.  
  
"Potter" I said shortly. She knew exactly hat I meant.  
  
"Geeks have only one purpose, to do our homework"  
  
That was all too true.  
  
+ - + - + - + - + - +  
  
Lunch, same day  
  
"You really should go with Andrew", Gabby said. She was referring to the dance this Friday that Andrew had just asked me to.  
  
"I know, I'm just gonna' leave him hanging for a while, don't want to start any rumors that I like Andrew"  
  
"Don't you like him, though?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, but the world doesn't need to know"  
  
"True"  
  
"Plus, I want to make sure he likes me"  
  
"Why wouldn't he like you?"  
  
"You never know"  
  
"Yep. Have you heard the latest about Arebella Figg?"  
  
"Who? That weird unpopular girl that did my History of Magic essay last week?"  
  
"That's the one"  
  
"So, what about her?"  
  
"She likes Potter"  
  
"WHAT!!! I'm never speaking with her again"  
  
"Did you ever before?"  
  
"No, But here I was last week thinking, This girl's pretty nice, why isn't she popular? Well, now I know."  
  
"Hello Ladies" Snape said, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Hello Snape"  
  
"So, I heard Andrew asked you to the dance, so I figured I'd ask your lovely friend here, since your already taken"  
  
"What makes you think I said yes?"  
  
"I know you like him"  
  
"How exactly?"  
  
"Gabby told me ages ago"  
  
"Gabby, I told you not to tell anyone,"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Anyway ladies, I just want to know if you'll go with me, Gabby, then I'll go on me way and let you continue your cat fight."  
  
"I'll go" Gabby said, and with that he left.  
  
"Why did you tell him?"  
  
"I knew if you liked Andrew I might have a chance with him"  
  
"Okay, just, PLEASE, don't tell anyone else"  
  
"k"  
  
While I was walking back to the common room to get my books, I ran into Arebella Figg.  
  
"Lily?" she said.  
  
"Yea?" I answered wait, why am I even talking to her?  
  
"I was wondering, since I did your History of Magic Esaay if you could do me a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask James Potter if he'll go to the dance with me"  
  
"What Makes you think I'm even on speaking terms with that basterd? I hate him. When I speak to him, the world will stop turning!" I snapped, hurrying off, leaving a very hurt Arebella behind.  
  
A. N. How did you like it? I really don't feel like typing, but maybe some reveiws would get me motivated to type (Hint, Hint) 


End file.
